I'm losing a sense of this world
by Bloodpaw94
Summary: The Glee Club at Silas University unexceptionally go mute. Laura is convinced that something mysterious is going on while Carmilla just thinks that they lost their voice through too much horrible singing. However, Laura isn't convinced. Alternative continuation of season 1. Sorry, no anglerfish
1. Chapter 1

Laura and Carmilla were lying in bed cuddling and kissing. After everything that they had gone through the last semester they had finally gone into a normal routine. Carmilla had never settled for normal, but coming home to her wonderful girlfriend after class who she could cuddle up to was something she had gladly gotten used to. The only thing that had been out of the usual was that Mattie had shown up in the beginning of the semester, which had both surprised and thrilled her. She was glad that her sister had come back, even though Laura and Mattie didn't agree on much she was happy to have both of them in her life. She looked down at Laura and smiled at her which made Laura smile up at her with a blush on her face.

"What?" Laura said after a while with a smile on her face.

"You're just…so beautiful and so good to me." Carmilla whispered as she gave her a long loving kiss which Laura gladly returned. When Carmilla broke their kiss Laura stared stroking her cheek with her thumb and a huge smile spread across her lips.

"Yeah, so are you. I love you Carm." Laura said as she leaned up and kissed her again which made Carmilla hum into her mouth.

"I love you too, cupcake." Carmilla answered before they started kissing again. She felt how Laura started heating up their kiss, pulling Carmilla closer to her, if that was even possible. Carmilla smirked against her lips and started trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck, which made Laura gasp. Carmilla inhaled her scent and started placing open mouthed kisses on her neck, biting her neck, not too hard though, she didn't want to hurt her.

Suddenly a loud noise was heard from next door and Carmilla moaned in annoyance and she buried her face into the crock of the blonds neck which made her chuckle.

"Not this again." She mumbled against her neck. The Glee Club had started having evening practices for the past three weeks and it was driving her crazy. And it was always when they were starting their foreplay, to say that Carmilla was annoyed was an understatement.

"I don't see why they annoy you so much, they sound good." Laura said as she started stroking her dark locks.

"Yeah well, that your opinion. To me they sound like stray cats fighting for food." Carmilla answered against her neck which made Laura roll her eyes playfully.

"Hey now, why does this always have to break up our alone time? Who cares if they are singing? I bet we could sound louder than them." Laura said with a smirk as she kissed the top of her head. She could hear a "Mhm" and Laura pulled Carmilla away from her neck so she could look her in the eyes, a playful smile plastered on her lips.

"You're so old-fashioned sometimes, you know that right?" She teased her as she placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Well, when I am making love to you I'd rather not have any distractions." She said as she laid down against her chest. Laura started stroking her hair again.

"That's fair I guess. But you kinda have to get over it if you ever want us to make love again." Laura said as she poked Carmilla in the ribs playfully.

"I'll probably go deaf soon from their singing so then I'll be all for it creampuff." She mumbled against her chest which made Laura chuckle again.

"Oh stop it, you'd miss my babbling too much!" She playfully said as she held Carmilla closer to her, inhaling her scent.

"Hmmm…" Carmilla teased as she smirked into her chest which earned her a harsh poke in the rib. "Ouch!"

"You deserve that." Laura commented simply which made the brunette chuckle.

"Yes Laura, I'd miss your babbling and your theories about everything."

"You sound sarcastic." Laura said a bit bothered, which caused Carmilla to look up at her with adoration in her eyes.

"I'm not. I love it when you start telling me all about your weird theories. I might not always agree but I love that you tell me everything that goes through inside that big head of yours." She said with a smirk that made Laura blush slightly.

"Yeah yeah, wanna try to sleep now?" Laura said as she gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"I'll try." Carmilla said before she heard the Glee Club singing even louder. "Oh, for gods sake!"

"Carm." Laura said with her `calm down now´ voice. Carmilla smiled inwardly about how whipped she was, because she directly calmed down. Not that she would admit that to anyone, but she loved caring for Laura and making her happy.

"Fine, but if I don't get any sleep tonight I can't help my actions tomorrow morning." She said as she rolled off Laura to lie next to her.

"I'm used to it. You're always grumpy in the morning" She answered with a chuckle.

Laura gave her a goodnight kiss before she felt Carmilla big spoon her and bury her face into her hair.

"Goodnight Carm, I love you." Laura said sleepily as she felt her eyes grow tired.

"I love you too, Laura." Was the last thing Laura heard before she fell asleep.

The next day Laura, Danny, Perry and Carmilla were eating lunch together. The girls were talking constantly as usual while Carmilla was reading her book, making small comments here and there about whatever they were talking about while drinking her mug filled with blood. Suddenly LaF put their lunch down aggressively on the table which made everyone turn and look at them in surprise.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that so dramatically, but I just heard some weird news." They said as they started to unpack their lunch.

"What?" Laura said as she took another bite of her cookie.

"Apparently the whole Glee Club went mute last night!" LaF said as they took a bite of their sandwich. Carmilla continued reading with a triumphal smile on her lips while the other girls looked shocked at LaF.

"Wait, what? They all just went mute over a night?" Danny asked confused as she tilted her head at LaF.

"Yup, it's rather odd isn't it?"

"I do not agree." Carmilla commented without looking up from her book, but she knew all eyes at the table were looking at her now. "I mean, they have been singing non stop for three weeks now every evening. This news pleases me actually. Then Laura and I can go back to love-"

"Carmilla!" Laura interrupted with a stern tone, which made Carmilla roll her eyes and look up at them.

"What I'm trying to say is that it's not odd, it's normal that singers loses their voices from time to time. Correct me if I'm wrong." Carmilla stated as she raised an eyebrow and looked at each of them one by one. When no one answered she smirked and looked down at her book again. "Thought so." She said as she turned the page.

"But isn't it odd that they all lost their voices at the same time?" Laura said mostly to herself and Carmilla could hear that the wheels turning in her head.

"I actually have to agree with Carmilla on this one Laur." Danny said with a shoulder shrug. "I mean, yeah it is odd but they are all singing the same amount of time so it kind of makes sense that they all lost their voices at the same time." Laura hesitated before she said anything else. She wasn't convinced but they all made valid points though. She could see Carmilla smirking in the corner of her eye and couldn't help but smile at how victorious she looked.

"Well…I'm not convinced. If we were at another University I wouldn't even think twice about this. But I mean, this University is a bit different than most."

"Oh Laura, don't be silly. It's been calm ever since Carmilla fought the Dean. Don't overthink too much." Perry said nonchalantly. The redhead had been extra happy lately, and Laura guessed it was because things were finally turning normal. They all made valid points the short blond thought, but she still had this gut feeling she couldn't get rid off.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening Laura was sitting by her computer lost in thought. Carmilla was sitting crossed legged on their bed reading as usual, but she couldn't help but look up once in a while to check on her girlfriend. Something seemed off about her so she put her book down and went over and put her arms around her which made Laura jump in surprise.

"Sorry." The blond said as she grabbed hold of Carmillas hand and started stroking it.

"Nothing to be sorry about, so tell me. What on the journalist mind?" Carmilla asked as she nuzzled her neck.

"Well, it's just…" Laura started but trailed off.

"Just what?" Carmilla asked as she took a seat next to Laura.

"Well, don't you think it's weird? I mean, I can't stop thinking about the Glee Club. You don't find it weird at all that they all lost their voices at the same time?" Laura said as she turned to look at Carmilla who rolled her eyes at her.

"Laura, we've already gone through this. It all makes sense though. They've been singing non stop for weeks. Besides, maybe a cold is going on?" She said, getting a bit frustrated at the blond in front of her.

"Well, I have this gut feeling. I want to get to the bottom of this." Laura continued.

"Of what? There's nothing weird about this. They'll eventually get their voices back cupcake." Carmilla said as she got up and started walking towards the bed again.

"I just have this gut feeling, it's not like I can turn it off Carm." She could feel that she was getting frustrated. Not at Carmilla per say, just the whole situation and that no one was taking her seriously.

"I'm not asking you to turn it off am I? I'm just being reasonable." She said, clearly getting frustrated at the blond.

"But why won't you even consider it? You've been through a lot of unusual things haven't you? As I said before, if this was another University I would react just like you are, but this is a University with flying books for crying out loud!"

"Laura, calm down. You're overreacting." She said as she frowned at the blond. "Plus, you're gonna get your period tomorrow. Probably explains why you are acting all weird about it." Carmilla said with a shoulder shrug.

"Excuse me?" Laura said, now clearly annoyed at the vampire.

"Huh?" Carmilla looked confusedly up at her from her book.

"So you're not taking my opinion seriously because I'm getting my period tomorrow?" Laura asked in disbelief.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it love." Carmilla said, trying to stay calm. She saw no reason to be arguing about a Glee Club that she didn't care for.

"Just hear me out. This is weird. I'm not going to be calm before I'm proven wrong!"

"Proven wrong by what? Give it a week and they'll have their voices back. Just get into bed so we can think about something else than the Glee Club." She said as she patted the bed.

"No." Laura said. She was mad at Carmilla. She was mad at herself for acting so childish, but she couldn't help it. She hated when people wouldn't even listen to what she had to say. How come no one realised that this was weird? Because it was. People don't just lose their voice overnight. They would have heard it last night if The Glee Club were having problem with their voices, but they sang just like they usually did. How could the most experienced person she knew not realise this.

"No?" Carmilla asked, clearly taken aback.

"No Carm, you know I hate it when people push my ideas aside like you just did." She said as she turned her chair to look at her.

"I'm not `people´. I'm your girlfriend and you know I always listen to you. But I'm just being reasonable and you are acting extremely childish right now." She said irritably as she dragged her fingers through her long hair.

"Well, why are you being so blind? I'm telling you I have a gut feeling and when has it ever been wrong?!" Laura was raising her voice now. She knew that Carmilla was right about her acting childish but at the same time Carmilla was turning her cheek to something weird. Why wouldn't she just see that there was something off about the situation.

"Cupcak-"

"No, Carmilla answer me. When has my gut feeling ever been wrong?" Laura continued. her mouth had tensed up Carmilla noticed, she knew that Laura was getting mad, but she also felt herself getting mad at her childish behaviour.

"I can agree with you on that one. Your gut feeling has never been wrong. But that doesn't mean it has to be right all the time you know." She said as she frowned at her.

"So you're just going to ignore that people are going mute?"

"Laura, I'm not ignoring anything. I am aware that the Glee Club has gone mute. I'm not denying it. I'm just saying that you are overthinking it. Please just come to bed?" Carmilla said, clearly tired of this conversation that was going nowhere.

"Fine. I'm still mad at you." Laura said as she walked over to bed.

"Well, you're kinda sexy when your mad." Carmilla smirked as she tried to kiss Laura who turned away from her. "Wow, you really are mad." Carmilla said as she frowned at her.

"I'm not in the mood Carm, I just want to sleep… I'm sorry. I honestly don't think I'm mad at you…I'm just…" She lost track of what she was saying.

"You're what?" Carmilla asked, a bit distanced.

"I don't know. I'm annoyed at myself that I'm acting this way. You guys are probably right…I don't know." She trailed off.

The older woman smiled as her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Cupcake, no one is telling you to stop believing in what you are believing. Just, don't let it consume you like it did last time. You were so invested and now when there isn't any danger maybe you miss the thrill?" It wasn't really a question, more a hypothetical question and Laura nodded. Maybe the vampire was right, maybe she was just missing the rush and the danger. "Come on lets go to bed. I'll even sacrifice myself and watch an episode of Doctor Who with you." She said as she nudged her head against her cheek, resembling a cat who wanted affection.

"Really?" Laura said, getting a bit too excited which made Carmilla smile at her.

"Really. Now grab your laptop before I change my mind." And Laura literally jumped out of the bed to grab her laptop which made Carmilla shake her head at the younger girl. She might be immature at times, and a pain in the rear, but she still loved her and would do anything for her.

The next day, Laura, Danny and LaF were sitting in the library trying to study. But Laura couldn't focus, her mind kept drifting to the Glee Club. She had taken in what Carmilla had told her last night, about searching for danger. But still, she couldn't get it out of her head.

"Guys" She whispered to the two redheads that were sitting in front of her, their faces almost glued to their books.

"Yeah?" Danny whispered back, not wanting to upset the flying books from attacking them for not following the 'No talking' rule.

"I can't stop thinking about the Glee Club. Me and Carmilla heard them that evening and they didn't sound any different than usual. I just find it weird that suddenly fifteen people loses their voices at the same time. Don't you guys think it's a little bit weird?" She said as she looked at both of them.

"I thought it was weird at first, until I came to lunch and Carmilla made some valid points. However, I do agree with you on that. It is a bit weird." LaF whispered back as she put her hand to her chin. Suddenly a hiss was heard from Danny which made both friends turn to look at her confused.

"Sorry, just gotten these horrible headaches lately. Anyway, I do agree with Carmilla. Which is really weird. However I also agree with you guys. But what can we do? There's no leads or anything that we could follow." Danny argued as she started massaging her temples.

"Yeah, it's to early to assume anything." LaF nodded their head in agreement.

"Well, as soon as we get some sign that this is weird, we will get to the bottom of this. Deal?" Laura said as she put out her hand over the table, which both her friends laid on top of with their own hands.

"Deal." They both said simultaneously.


End file.
